


rikunami one shots♡

by ohsnapitztyy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitztyy/pseuds/ohsnapitztyy
Summary: a collection of short stories about riku and naminé from the kingdom hearts series♡
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	1. protect♡

  
it was a regular day on the island. people would swim or collect seashells when they're on the beach but for naminé, she would draw in her sketchpad with the clear skies and the salty waters as her view. she usually has an idea as of what she wanted to draw but today it was like her brain couldn't function properly. the blonde was frustrated with herself. she knew she had to leave her sketchpad alone in order to get an idea but at the same time, she had the urge to draw.

"what are you drawing this time?" the handsome silver haired boy walked over to the blonde to sit next to her on the deck.

"riku!" naminé jumps up and quickly closes her sketchpad before placing it to the other side of her. "you scared me."

"sorry," he apologized in the midst of a chuckle. "i just noticed you were here by yourself while sora and kairi were swimming in the ocean."

"i, uh.. i didn't bring my swimsuit."

every now and then, she would swim in the ocean and when she did it would make riku happy in secret. the teenager had a massive crush on her and everyone knew except for naminé herself. sora and kairi were always encouraging him to talk to her and they'd tease him about it at every chance they'd get.

"rikuuu!" sora called out to his best friend far out from the ocean. 

both of the silverette and the blonde look to the spikey haired boy who was waving at the two of them. riku shakes his head at his friend's silly behavior while naminé waves back.

"sora drives me crazy but i do love him," riku commented. "earlier today, he threw a coconut up in the air trying to break it in half but it landed on his head."

"are you serious?" naminé busted out in laughter then tried to cover it up with her hand.

"i'm so serious." riku couldn't help but laugh about it too.

after a few minutes of talking to each other, naminé said her goodbyes to everyone before heading back home. riku was unsure about letting his crush walk back alone as the sun was slowly going down, but he didn't want his feelings for her to be obvious quite yet. he then decided that he would follow her and make sure she gets back home safely without her knowledge. things went smoothly and he felt as if he was overreacting at first until things unexpectedly went downhill for the petite blonde.

"i just wanna go home" naminé's voice trembled in fear.

three guys cornered her into a wall. the leader of the pack took a step closer to the scared girl. riku, on the other hand, was in hiding and completely furious of what he was seeing. his fists balled up in anger and his blood was beginning to boil. he cared about naminé way too much to let anything happen to her.

"what's wrong?" the leader asked in such a teasing yet fearful voice. "we just wanna walk home with you. there's no need in being afraid."

"leave her alone," riku came out of hiding to naminé's defense.

all the guys turned to an angry riku, looking at him as if he was interrupting something. 

"riku!" naminé's voice raised in relief of her friend coming to her rescue as she was defenseless in protecting herself from three creepy men.

"what did you just say?" the leader cracked his knuckles, preparing himself to fight.

"i said leave her alone," riku repeated himself but had raised his voice the second time.

"and if we don't?" the guy walks up on riku, creating tension between the two of them.

"then you'll have to deal with me," riku confidently warned.

"aww, he's trying to play the superhero." one of the guy's on the leader's side made a snarky comment, making the trio laugh.

this irritates riku and motioned him to go into defense mode for the girl of his dreams. anger had possessed riku into swinging his balled up fist onto the leader of the group. punching came from all four of the guys in general. this frightens naminé to cover her face from the incredible violence until she sensed the fighting coming to an end.

"naminé.." all of riku's rage went away to show his care for the girl. "are you okay?"

"you saved me," tears of happiness spilled out of the girl's blue eyes.

naminé throws herself into riku's arms in relief that he had came to her rescue. the tall, muscular boy wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her body close to his. she buried her face into his chest.

"thank you,"

"i'll always protect you," riku promised her.

♡


	2. baby nami♡

"you did what?!" riku shouts in anger and disbelief of what ienzo just revealed to him.

"it was an accident!" ienzo nervously defends himself. "i was working on an experiment while naminé and i were just spending quality time with each other and i didn't even think about it."

the lab of radiant garden, naminé spoke to ienzo in hopes of possibly bringing back riku's replica. ienzo was being a gentleman and providing hospitality by giving her a cup of fruit punch but beforehand, he was working on creating a beverage in restoring one's youth. you guessed it. naminé accidentally took a sip out of the wrong cup. riku was called to being informed about his significant other's situation.

"what are we gonna do now?" riku sighed rubbing his temples in stress with one hand on his hip.

"wiku?" a small child like voice calls out to him.

the keyblade master turns around and looks down to a naminé who was now a toddler. even though he was frustrated on the outside, his heart smiled on the inside seeing the blonde as a little girl. she was cute enough in her original form but she was utterly adorable as a toddler.

"yes naminé?" riku bends over to pick up the little girl and holds her on one hip.

"please don't be angry with ienzo," she placed her baby hand on his face. "it was an accident."

"it'll take me a while to create a potion for her to go back to normal but i should be done before the day is over with," the scientist explained to the keyblade master.

"alright," riku shook his head and lets out another sigh. "then i'll wait."

♡♡♡

riku took baby naminé into the field of flowers to wait for ienzo to come up with a potion. just like any other child, naminé would roam around the various flowers while riku sat on the ground and watched her closely.

"stay where i can see you!" riku demands from afar.

"okay!" the toddler obeyed while yanking flowers from out of the ground to hand to riku. "here you go."

"hmm?" riku takes the handful of flowers out of her hands once she made her way to him. 

"these are for you," her baby voice let out.

"thank you," riku was unsure what he was supposed to do with the flowers but accepted the kind gesture.

a yellow butterfly catches the toddler's attention and she runs off to try and catch it with her bare hands. a confused look formed on riku's face as of why would naminé chase a butterfly like she's never seen them before. he thought to himself that maybe the potion changed her mental state too. his thoughts then transitioned into the idea of having a daughter of his own with naminé.

what if their own daughter would look and act exactly like naminé? would she inherit the talent of drawing or would she have the desire to explore like riku before all of the madness happened in his life? riku shakes his head to wipe the thought from his mind. to him, it was too soon to think way ahead of his future with naminé when they haven't even been together long enough for him to think about children. but then again, thinking doesn't hurt anybody.

the child would have sora, kairi, the sea salt and wayfinder trio as its family. maybe even have friends if sora and kairi, roxas and xion or terra and aqua considered starting a family of their own. the child would be overwhelmed with love by naminé's gentleness of a mother and riku's overprotection of a father. the silver haired keyblade master couldn't help but smile with anticipation for the future.

"wiku?" naminé says, waking him up from zoning out. "what are you smiling at?"

"nothing," riku lies out of embarrassment before standing up. "come on, let's go walk around the town."

"tell meee," the toddler whined, reaching her hands out for riku to pick her up again.

"it's nothing," riku lightly chuckled, picking the girl up to place her over his shoulders and hold onto her legs.

"pleaaase?" naminé begged, holding onto his head for security once he starts walking out of the field of flowers and into the town that compliment the castle of radiant garden.

maybe it's not so bad to have naminé regain her youth after all.

♡ 


	3. frozen au♡

in a beloved kingdom, there lived a boy named prince riku. he grew up with so much love and adoration from the king and queen. though he felt the love from both of his parents, he felt lonely whenever they had to take care of the responsibilities when it came to being rulers over their kingdom. the six year old boy was given a friend named naminé to keep him company who was a year younger than the little prince. naminé was the daughter of a maid who worked for riku's parents.

in a matter of time, the two of them became the best of friends. the king and queen were happy their son could have a friend in little naminé. everything was going great for the children until things changed for the worse one night.

"riku," naminé whispered, shaking the prince's unconscious body lying down in the bed.

"what?" the sleepy boy groaned in his sleep.

"let's go play," naminé continues to shake him.

"go to sleep, nami." riku brushed her off to pull the covers over his head.

"you don't wanna build a snowman?" the little girl climbed on top of her best friend.

naminé knows that that´s the only thing her best friend could never say no to. riku smiled and slowly open his eyes, his blue eyes met her pair of the same colored eyes. naminé return the smile but with a hint of mischief. 

♡♡♡

"come on, come on," naminé pulls on riku's forearm.

"shh," riku tried to keep up with the energy ball of his best friend.

both of the kids laugh as they enter into the ballroom, riku closes the door but naminé kept pulling him.

"do the magic, do the magic" naminé jumped up and down in excitement as she sees how riku brushed his fingers and move his hands, from those movements something inside riku´s hands started to shine.

riku let the snowball float to the ceiling where it turns into thousands of little snowflakes. naminé ran around riku laughing and shouted, "this is amazing!"

"check this out," riku then gave a big stomp to the floor and it instantly got covered in a clear layer of ice, naminé laughed even more as she started to slide.

they slide together from a snow mountain and fall into the snow, they skate on the ice, then naminé started to jump from snow hill to another that riku was creating on the go, she was getting higher and higher but she didn't care after all riku was there with her. After a while, naminé started to jump faster and faster and riku was starting to have some difficulties trying to keep up with naminé´s energy.

"hey, slow down," riku tried but his friend was so into the game, riku started to worry. naminé was getting higher and higher if she were to fall, she would surely get hurt. riku tried to turn in the direction of his best but he slipped on the ice and fell, he sees how his best friend jumps from the bump. trying to save him from the fall, riku releases an ice beam out of his hand and accidentally shoots naminé in the head.

naminé falls to the floor, lying unconscious and riku runs to her as he was completely horrified. riku lifts her up to hold her in his arms in comfort and a lock of her blonde hair turns silver.

"mother! father!" riku cried out to his parents for help and tears start to spill out of his eyes.

riku hugged naminé tighter and closer to his body. "it's gonna be okay, nami. i got you."

ice forms underneath the kids and grows all throughout the ballroom. the double doors of the ballroom busted open to reveal king terra and queen aqua with concern on their faces.

"riku, what have you done?" king terra along with his wife ran over to the children.

"it was an accident," riku sniffled. "i'm sorry."

"oh god," queen aqua took naminé into her arms. "she's freezing cold."

"i know where we have to go," king terra had an idea click into his brain.

♡♡♡

the four of them were now in a rocky location. people around them whispered to each other in the wonder of what brings the king here.

"please, help us," the king begged. "my son's friend is in great need."

an elderly man walks to the king, queen and prince with his hands folded. 

"your majesty," yen sid bowed before the three of them then bends down to kneel before the young prince. "were you born or cursed with these powers of yours?"

"born," king terra answered for his son.

yen sid then turns towards queen aqua who was still holding riku's friend in her arms to place a hand over her head. "you were lucky it was her head and not her heart. the heart is not easy to heal."

"is there anything you can do?" king terra asked, hurrying for the problem to come with a solution.

"i suggest we removed all of the magic," yen sid recommended as he showed images of naminé's memory in the night sky from skating on ice to sledding.

"does that mean she'll forget that i have powers?" riku sadly asked yen sid.

"your powers will only grow stronger," yen sid informed as he used his magic to show a silhouette of a young man surrounding by more silhouettes. the young man created a snowflake with his powers. "but great danger comes with it because fear is your enemy."

the silhouettes turn red and 'attacked' the young man before fading away into the air. this horrifies riku and he hides his face into his father's leg as his eyes begin to water up in fear for his future.

"we'll help him control it," king terra nods. "we're gonna have to close the gates, reduce the staff, shut everything down and reduce his contact with any and everyone.. including naminé."

♡


	4. tokyo disneyland♡

"come on, riku!" the excited naminé yanks her tall boyfriend into the amusement park.

ever since she was a little girl, naminé had always dreamed of going to disneyland in tokyo. meeting disney characters, eating mouse shaped foods, riding on all the wild rides, naminé wanted to do it all.

"okay, okay!" riku was still being dragged by his happy girlfriend.

a few months ago, riku had surprised naminé with tickets to the magical amusement park. it only took her one time to share her wish to go to tokyo disneyland and he was willing to make her dream come true.

"i don't even know where to start," naminé looks around the colorful atmosphere. "i am a little hungry now that i think about it."

even though riku didn't care for amusement parks himself, he was willing to keep a smile on naminé's face no matter what.

"alright then," riku rests his arm around the blonde girl's shoulder. "what would you like to eat?"

"i'm really craving a cheeseburger and fr-" naminé stops herself to let a loud gasp escape her mouth. "riku, look at those minnie mouse ears! we gotta get those ears!"

♡♡♡

naminé and riku entered into the merch store that was packed with visitors of the park. the couple stop in front of a wall with different designs of minnie mouse ears for customers to purchase. naminé was amazed with how the mouse ears can come in different colors and character inspired designs.

"wow," naminé instantly fell in love.

"oh, god," riku mumbled underneath his breath, knowing his girlfriend would take forever just as the same way she would when she would go shopping for clothes.

"i want the baby blue ones," naminé pointed while standing on her tippy toes.

"huh?" riku was taken by surprise of how quick she was to pick out the perfect pair of mouse ears.

"i want those," naminé looks to her tall boyfriend while pointing to the mouse ears she wants.

riku reaches over to grab the pair of ears naminé wanted then handed it to her. the blonde girl thanks her boyfriend and holds them close to her heart before standing in line to pay for her item.

♡♡♡

after standing in line for who knows how long, the couple walk out of the store to figure out where naminé could get her a cheeseburger and fries.

"i wish the others could be here," naminé admitted before dipping a fry into ketchup and popping it in her mouth.

"all of them would go crazy," riku snickers before taking a sip out of his bubbly cola. "although, aqua, terra, and isa would definitely be on parent duty."

"what about lea?" naminé asked.

"no, i meant what i said," riku confirmed his statement, making his girlfriend giggle.

"i can't believe we get to be here for four days," naminé sighs in pure joy of having a four day vacation.

"i thought that would be enough time for you to live out your dream," riku leans over to grab ahold of naminé's hand. "you deserve it."

"i love you," naminé expressed her thanks for her lover.

riku looks down at her hand to rub the back of it with his thumb. silence lingered in the air for the young couple as naminé watched her loving boyfriend display affection towards her.

"anything for you," riku softly smiles.

♡


	5. first kiss♡

"wait, you two haven't kissed yet?" lea shakes his head in denial. "how long have you two been together?"

"it's only been three months," riku shares before letting out a huge sigh.

"and it's about time you kiss her, pal," lea slaps his hand on riku's shoulder and let's out a good laugh. "who else knows about this?"

"i dunno," riku shrugs.

someone else, in fact, did know..

♡♡♡

"naminé, are you serious?!" xion rubs her temples while sitting on a white table of the white room. "you never kissed riku? how is that even possible?"

"we just haven't," naminé nervously chuckled. "he might be too scared to make the first move."

"then you kiss him yourself," xion advised her best friend. "you don't have to wait on riku to make the first move."

naminé took xion's suggestion into consideration. usually, she finds sora kissing kairi, roxas kissing xion and even terra kissing aqua first. she never thought about making the move on the keyblade master. they've only been dating for three months and they've only done so much with each other compared to the other couples.

"have you heard from him?" xion asked.

"he told me that he would be at the bistro with lea," naminé confirmed.

"well, i think we should go to the bistro and make this lip lock session happen," xion stands up to walk over to her best friend and grab naminé by her wrist.

"i don't know if that's a good idea," naminé says uneasily.

"come on!" xion yanks naminé out of her chair.

"woah!"

♡♡♡

being the pushy friend she is, xion was determined to make her best friend get her first kiss with her boyfriend. lea, to no surprise, was actually trying to do the same with riku.

"you have to make your lips are smooth and your breath is fresh when you kiss her, alright?" lea advides the teenage boy as a grown man of himself.

"axel, i'm not dumb," riku rolled his eyes.

"lea!" the spiky red head reminded the eighteen year old. "it's lea!"

"sorry, lea," riku put the emphasis on his friend's name. "maybe she's not ready to have her first kiss yet. have you even thought about that?"

"riku!" xion shouts her best friend's boyfriend's name from a distance all while still dragging naminé around.

"didn't you say naminé was with xion?" lea reminded, putting a arm around riku.

naminé's boyfriend looks over to the girls who approached them. he noticed that his girlfriend was being dragged around by force and this brought him to confusion.

"hey boys!" xion greeted her friends.

"what's going on here?" riku asks the raven haired girl.

"lea, let's leave these two alone," xion lets naminé go to grab ahold of lea and drag him elsewhere in twilight town.

"are you alright?" riku takes both of his significant other's hands and looks into her blue eyes in hopes that she's okay.

"hmm?" she hummed. "i'm fine, xion is just being silly."

"about?" riku raised an eyebrow.

"us," naminé mumbled, shifting her eyesight to everywhere else except to her boyfriend.

"look at me," riku uses his thumb and index finger to lift up her chin. "don't be afraid to talk to me even if you think it's gonna make me angry. i'm here for you."

naminé takes a few seconds to herself to think about what she had to say before she actually said it.

"i told xion that we haven't had our first kiss quite yet," naminé explains to her boyfriend underneath one breath.

riku puffs out air from his nostrils and looks off as a smile sneaks onto his face. he didn't think naminé would be so talktative about her relationship with him but then again, girls do like to confide in each other.

"are you mad at me?" naminé fearfully asked.

"i can't be because i told ax- i mean lea the same thing," riku admits. "apparently it's weird to not kiss someone after a certain amount of time."

the both of them nervously laugh before silence built up their interaction.

"naminé,"

"yes?"

"i won't kiss you if you're not ready," riku sweetly says. "i'm not gonna force you to do anything you d-"

"i want to," naminé interrupts, looking down to her feet.

this takes riku back and by surprise.

riku simply nods. as shy as he was, he knew he had to take the initative for the both of them. he used both of his hands to cup her soft cheeks. the tall boy leans forwards, closing his eyes to plant a gentle, sweet first kiss on the love of his life. naminé's heart was bursting and her eyes nearly popped out of her head from the feel of riku's lips on hers.

even though she took xion's idea of making the first move into consideration, she was happy that riku got out of his comfort zone for the both of them to achieve this accomplishment in their relationship. this feeling was like no other for the couple. kissing was nothing like cuddling or holding hands. neither one of them have had this experience with any other person. the kiss lasted for a few more seconds before naminé pulled away from riku.

"wow," was all that she could say.

"was it that bad?" riku asked with a feeling that she didn't enjoy it.

"no, not at all!" naminé quickly answering and shaking her head.

naminé wraps her arms around riku's waist before lying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"thank you, riku."

♡


	6. cough cough, sneeze sneeze♡

when it comes to our day to day lives, we tend to not show our appreciation for the little things in life because we always want more than what we have. you don't know what you have until it's gone and that's what happened with riku when he got a cold with a stuffy nose and violent coughing. 

"i don't mean to be rude or anything but what made you think it was a good idea to walk in the rain?" aqua asks, walking to riku who was lying down in bed.

"i promised sora and kairi that i would spend time with them and i was in a rush and i couldn't find my jacket," riku explains while aqua puts cough syrup and a box of tissue on a nightstand beside riku's hand.

"naminé should be here shortly to watch over you," the female keyblade master informed the sick one.

"naminé?" riku struggled to let out.

"yes, naminé," aqua repeated herself. "i have some business to handle so like i said, she'll be here shortly."

one thing riku didn't like was giving naminé a reason to worry about him. that was exactly why he didn't call her. but how would she get on the island without him picking her up with the gummiship.

"come in!" riku shouts from his bed once he heard a knock on his door.

the door opens, revealing terra and naminé entering into the boy's room.

"hey," aqua greets her brunette lover with a kiss on the cheek.

"what happened?" naminé was quick to run to riku's side.

"it's nothing," riku tries to brush it off before coughing harshly and uncontrollably out of nowhere.

"it doesn't seem like nothing," naminé crossed her arms over her chest with a disappointed look on her face.

"he walked in the rain without a jacket," aqua smirked.

"we'll leave you two alone," terra snuck an arm around aqua's waist and leaned over to kiss the blue-haired girl on her temple.

terra and aqua then leave riku's bedroom and his entire house as a whole to carry on with their day. naminé placed the back of her hand on riku's forehead to feel any possible heat on his head.

"well, at least you don't have a fever," she confirmed. "you should've worn a jacket."

"sora and kairi shouldn't have rushed me," riku mumbled underneath his breath.

"did aqua give you any medicine?" naminé picks up the cough medicine from the nightstand to get a closer look at the bottle.

"yeah," riku sneezed after giving a response. "i'm starving."

"she didn't feed you?" she looks up from the bottle to look down at the sick boy.

"she fed me saltine crackers," riku rolled his eyes.

naminé takes a deep sigh and puts the medicine back where she found it. "what do you have in your kitchen?"

"fruit, vegetables, snacks," riku listed off in confusion. "why?"

"don't worry about it," naminé does a one-eighty spin in place before walking out of his room and into his kitchen.

riku didn't bother to ask what she was doing because he knew exactly what she doing.

cooking.

drawing wasn't the only thing naminé was good at. whenever she would cook, riku would eat like he never ate before. riku didn't really eat home-cooked meals made by him. before eating naminé's food, it always store brought stuff. kairi tried teaching riku to cook for himself but it always ended up being burnt. sora was taught by kairi as well and let's just say that's a working progress..

♡♡♡

after being in the kitchen for about an hour, naminé finished cooking a huge pot of creamy potato soup. she scoops out the soup with a latel to pour into a separate bowl. she takes the hot bowl to her sick boyfriend.

"here you go," naminé sits on the bowl on the nightstand.

"potato soup?" riku sits up in his bed. "you made this for me?"

"i want you to feel better really soon," naminé bends over to give the sick boy a kiss on the forehead.

a shade of red grows on riku's cheeks. small gestures like this made riku shy as if they've started dating. he takes the spoon in his bowl to scoop up the hot meal. he blows on the spoon three times before giving it a taste.

"is it good?" naminé asked as she was anxious of her boyfriend possibly disliking her cooking.

"it's amazing," he nods, pulling a gentle smile on his lips. "your food is always great."

"as long as you like it, that's all that matters to me." the blonde girl went back in the kitchen to make her a bowl of soup for herself.

the two of them talked and talked for hours all while waiting for the keyblade master to recover. from thinking of what to do in dates to riku's old stories of spending time with sora as a kid. the young couple never allowed silence between the two of them. the night sky came about before they knew it. well, so much for talking their heads off.

"it's getting late," naminé took notice of the moon and stars out of riku's window besides his bed.

"stay," riku grabbed her wrist. "it's too dark out for you to try to go anywhere."

"i was gonna ask sora to take me back to twilight town," riku's girlfriend mentioned.

"please," riku begged. "stay with me."

naminé couldn't argue with her boyfriend. she knew she couldn't win that argument with riku and with that, she gave it a rest.

"okay," was all that she could say. "are you still hungry?"

"no, i'm full actually," riku answers after having three bowls of creamy potato soup as time went by.

"here," naminé hands riku a cap full of cough syrup. "take this before you go to bed."

"this is gross," riku sits up to take the bottle cap from naminé's hand.

"it's not supposed to taste good," naminé made good reasoning before rolling her eyes.

the boy quickly took the cap to his lips and tilted his head back to allow the liquid yet disgusting medicine to go down his throat. riku was in a rush to gulp down his glass of water to get rid of the amazingly horrible taste of cough syrup.

"bleh!" riku shakes his head in disgust.

"i'm not sure if you expected it to taste like strawberries and cream or sea salt ice cream," naminé put her hand over her mouth to let out a few giggles.

"that's funny to you, huh?" riku teased. "wait until you get sick."

"i take care of myself very well," naminé sits on the end of her boyfriend's bed to bend over and take her blue sandals off her feet. "do you have an extra blanket somewhere?"

"for?" riku raised one eyebrow.

"i was gonna sleep on the flo-"

"you're not sleeping on the floor tonight," riku refuses to let her do so. "that's not gonna happen."

"what do you mean?"

"naminé, you're sleeping in the bed with me," riku made arrangements.

"i don't want to be in the way," naminé had guilt in her system. "you have a small bed."

"we'll make it work, come on," riku lifted up the blankets for her to join him underneath.

it took naminé a few seconds before standing up from the foot of the bed to join her boyfriend to go to bed. naminé and riku were facing each other all while lying underneath the blankets to keep warm.

"how long do you plan on staying here?" riku loudly whispered.

"until you fully recover," naminé responds before flinching from riku sneezing out of nowhere.

"sorry," riku apologized though he covered his mouth in the midst of sneezing in front of his girlfriend.

"no worries," naminé turns around and reaches over to grab the tissue box off the nightstand to give to the snotty boy.

"thanks," riku softly chuckled, pulling a piece of tissue from the box to blow his nose. "i can't even breath from my nostrils."

"you'll get well soon," naminé leans in to peck him on the lips. "i promise."

riku adjusts himself to lie on his back and pulling naminé closer for her to lie her head on his chest.

"goodnight," riku tries to pull her even closer than what she could already be. "i love you, naminé."

"i love you too," naminé loudly yawned before slowly drifting off to sleep in the comfort of her boyfriend's arm around her body.

♡♡♡

birds chirping and the beautiful bright sun was what woke up riku. he noticed that he could breathe out of his nose clearly and he didn't feel as if he needed to cough. he rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes before looking down at naminé who was still asleep. he couldn't help but smile at how peacefully and beautifully she slept. riku bends over to give the unconscious girl a kiss on the lips. naminé slowly opened her eyes to find riku in her face.

"good morning," riku smirked.

"hi," naminé greeted back to him in a sleepy voice. "do you feel any better?"

"i feel like i'm human again," riku scratched the back of his neck.

out of nowhere, naminé lets out a cute sneeze.

"uh oh," riku realized that she caught what he had from cuddling up with him.

"oh no," naminé groaned.

"looks like i get to take care of you now," riku teased before bending over to give her another kiss.

♡


	7. will you?♡

"sandwiches, check," riku started off making sure he had everything he needed. "strawberries, check. sparkling wine, check. salt and vinegar chips, check, everything's here."

it had been 365 days since riku began his relationship with naminé. ever since they met in castle oblivion, he sparked an interest in the girl but he felt as if nothing serious could happen between them with everything that was going on at the time. once xehanort was defeated, the two of them had drawn closer to each other by building a solid friendship and eventually becoming more.

xion's idea in hoping for her best friend to have a beautiful way of celebrating her anniversary was to help riku in surprising her with a picnic on the island. riku's hope in making their anniversary better in wanting to ask naminé in being his wife.

"perfect," xion gave her best friend's boyfriend a thumbs up. "i made sure everyone else stayed home for the day and terra should be here any minute with naminé."

"i hope she says yes," riku's anxiety went straight through the roof while looking over the food lying out on the picnic blanket.

"why wouldn't she?" xion walks over to riku's side, staring off into the sunset. "she talks about you all the time."

"what do you mean?" riku looks down at the short raven-haired girl.

"she always talks about how you treat her," xion admitted. "how you hold her hand and tell her everything is gonna be okay whenever she's sad or how you always reassure her that you'll never leave her. naminé really loves you so i know for a fact she'll say yes to marrying you."

out of nowhere, a keyblade glider could be seen in the air, aiming towards the shore to land nicely and safely on the sand.

"there she goes!" xion squeals in excitement for her friend. "i'm gonna go in the cave."

xion runs off into the secret cave riku and his friends would hang out in as little kids. riku was left alone on the miniature island as he waited for naminé to find her surprise. terra instructs her to make her way to the top and walk over the brown bridge.

"riku?" naminé didn't fully understand what was going on quite yet. "wha-"

"happy anniversary," riku steps to the side for her to see the romantic picnic he planned out for the both of them.

"oh, riku," naminé placed both of her hands over her heart. "you didn't have to do this for me."

"i couldn't let our anniversary go by and not do anything to celebrate," riku nervously chuckled then walked over to naminé to grab her hand and walk over to their picnic.

"i kinda thought you forgot about it, to be honest," naminé said, bending her knees to sit on the pastel yellow blanket.

"i could never forget," riku confirms. "here."

riku offered naminé a strawberry with the container of strawberries in his other hand. naminé was about to grab the strawberry out of his hand but was shortly stopped from riku pulling back.

"i wanna feed it to you.. if that's okay with you!" riku's nervousness was easily shown. it was such a bold thing for riku to ask, knowing how much a nervous wreck he is when it comes to naminé yet he was willing to impress his lover.

"sure," naminé could feel his energy of wanting to be spontaneous.

naminé leans over to take a bite out of the juicy strawberry that riku was still holding onto.

"is it sweet?" riku asked he watched naminé chewing up the piece of fruit.

"mhm," naminé hummed with her mouth full.

"i made sandwiches too," riku grabs the deli sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap.

"you're trying to make me full?" naminé teased.

"i-"

"riku, this is nice of you," naminé cups one side of his face with her hand. "but you didn't have to do this for me."

"you're right," he agreed. "however, i did it because i love you, naminé. i've loved you for a long time and i didn't know that i did until i picked you up from radiant garden."

naminé couldn't do anything but blush and look down into her lap. riku kept his eyes on her while digging in the pocket of his jacket.

"spending 365 days as your boyfriend made me realize i want to spend more days with you," riku uses one hand to lift up her chin to make eye contact with him. "and with that being said.."

riku stops himself to pull a small black box out of his jacket. naminé covered her mouth once she realized what riku was trying to do. riku opened up the box to reveal to naminé a round shaped diamond ring. naminé's blue eyes began to water up.

"naminé, will you marry me?"

tears spilled down naminé's eyes. tears of happiness is what made her emotional. in response, all she could was nod 'yes'. riku smiled in return before pulling the diamond ring out of the box. he takes naminé's left hand to slide the ring onto her ring finger. naminé throws herself at riku to give him a big hug. riku was taken back by surprise at first. all he could do was smile and wraps his arms tightly around the girl he would soon call his wife.

♡


	8. nothing more♡

"you what?!" sora screamed in surprise before being shushed by riku.

"lower your voice!" riku covered sora's mouth and looked both ways to see if anyone was around him and his best friend.

"you like naminé?" sora loudly whispered.

"yes," riku confessed. "i haven't told her yet but i think today should be the day."

"wait until i tell kairi about this," sora smirked.

"don't!" riku quickly stopped sora from doing so. "i don't want nobody to know about anything until i figure out if naminé feels the same way about me."

"maybe you should ask her yourself," sora makes the obvious suggestion. "there she is talking to kairi."

riku's heart began beating rapidly once he was able to spot naminé and kairi standing upon the shore. seeing naminé just makes riku nervous so how could he even express his feelings to her without being a nervous wreck?

"what's wrong?" sora's voice brought riku back into the real world from zoning out. "you're scared?"

"i'm not scared of anything!" riku was quick to defend himself.

rejection was, in fact, something he was afraid of especially if it were to come from his crush.

"if you're not scared then why don't you go talk to her?" sora challenged.

"maybe i will," riku took up that challenge.

he quickly mustered up the courage to walk his way to the beautiful blonde girl who was in conversation with his other best friend, kairi. as he makes his way to the girls, kairi glanced over to riku and stopped talking. this catches naminé's attention and makes her turn around to face riku.

"riku?" naminé said.

"i'll leave you two alone," kairi walked off from naminé's side.

awkward tension was in the air between riku and naminé's interaction.

"i-uh.. wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a very long time."

"is it something bad?" naminé starts panicking? "is there food in my teeth?"

"n-no," riku couldn't help but chuckle with naminé jumping to conclusions. "it's a bit personal."

"personal?" naminé tilts her head to the side. "if that's the case, maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private."

♡♡♡

"the cabin?" riku asked so unimpressed.

"this is the only place i could think of," naminé scratched the back of her neck. "can you think of something better?"

♡♡♡

riku did, in fact, thought of something better.

"guess i need to think a little harder next time," naminé commented on her common sense or lack of it.

the two of them were now in a secretive cave riku had suggested for the both of them to talk.

"what is it that you wanted to tell me?" naminé pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"uh," riku's nerves started to get to him again.

what guy wouldn't get nervous around naminé? she was silly yet so beautiful to riku ever since the day he met her.

"i have feelings for you, naminé," riku confessed. "and i was hoping that you may feel the same about me."

keeping his feelings inside would just make him go crazy but expressing them was definitely a risk.

"i don't know what to say," naminé shakes her head.

"just tell me what's on your mind," riku gives her that opportunity.

"i'm not sure if i feel the same," naminé bends her head down, looking down at her feet.

"maybe if we-" riku stops himself, thinking it wasn't a good idea to finish the sentence.

"what?" naminé asked, wanting to hear what he has to say.

"maybe if we kissed, you might understand your feelings for me," riku completed his sentence. "if that's okay with you!"

"okay," naminé agreed with an unsettling tone in her voice.

as much as riku wanted to pull naminé into his arms and embrace her into a kiss, he knew that wasn't a smart idea in doing so. instead, he leans his head towards naminé to naminé to plant a gentle kiss on the girl. this was something that riku wanted for a long time. kissing his long time crush was something he'd never thought he could achieve. for him, it was like nothing else mattered in the world except for this first kiss.

this sweet first kiss riku and naminé had shared had lasted for only a few seconds. naminé was the one who pulled away from riku's lips, turning her head to face the walls of the hidden cave.

"huh?" riku hummed, tilting his head to the side to see what was the issue with naminé.

with her blonde locks covering her face, riku couldn't tell what her facial expression made up upon her face.

"what's wrong?"

no response from her.

"naminé" riku calls out to her one last time. "you don't feel the same way.. do you?"

"i'm sorry," she mumbled, turning back to riku. "it's just that my heart belongs to the other you."

riku's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened in his surprise to her response. that's what it was.. his replica. although he was never meant to exist, he was the one that loved her more than anyone else in her existence. he was determined to protect her at all costs. before he gave up his life for naminé to continue her own, he had asked his true self to keep her safe at all times. riku felt as if he was doing his task too seriously considering that he's developed feelings for naminé.

he couldn't stand the feeling of his crush letting him down yet he couldn't betray the other him.

"i will continue to fulfill my promise," riku broke the silence between the two of them before leaning over to place a peck on her cheek and making his exit out of the cave.

♡


	9. forbidden fairytale♡

the sun was asleep and the moon and stars were out as a source of light in the midnight sky. everyone in radiant garden was asleep.. well, everyone except for princess naminé. being watched by her parents, king terra and queen aqua, and the knights was driving her insane. the only time she could gain some sort of freedom was when the kingdom was asleep. it took a lot of skill for the princess to sneak out from her bedroom to the gates of the castle and she was successful at every attempt. riku was in front of the gates with his back against the stone wall and his arms folded, waiting for the princess to notice his presence.

"r-riku!" naminé stuttered once she noticed the knight. "i was just.. going to take a walk."

the nervousness is the princess' voice completely gave her away. naminé was a terrible liar and everyone around could detect whenever she gave a horrible lie.

"yeah, yeah," riku answered the princess before pushing his body off of the wall. "let's go back to your room."

naminé's face fell in sadness in hopes that it would've made riku feel bad for her, which it didn't. riku personally didn't have a problem with naminé having the freedom she always wanted for herself but as a protection to not only king terra and queen aqua, it was his responsibility to protect their daughter as well. he would be completely devasted if there was a situation where the kingdom would be receive an announcement of the princess falling to her death from not being safe.

"can you explain to me what it is that you want to see in the town?" riku asked as he walked naminé back to her bedroom.

"i wanted to go to in the forest," naminé answered with her head down.

"that's it?" riku wondered if there was more to it.

"yeah."

it made no sense to riku because he knew that she was telling the truth. the only time riku would ever leave naminé's side as her personal knight was if terra asked riku to train new knights of the kingdom.

"it's still not okay for you to go sneaking out in the middle of the night," riku reasoned with her.

"wait, what if you let me go to the forest by myself and we'll pretend as if this never happened," naminé suggested, smiling incredibly hard from ear to ear in hopes that riku would give in.

"i understand that you want to go but i wouldn't want to betray your parents trust. i could lose my position as the captain of the knights." riku explained, rubbing his thumb on her check. "and if i'm not a knight anymore then i can't do this anymore."

riku pulled naminé's face close to his to kiss her sweetly on the lips. the princess closed her eyes to embrace the love the knight would show her. 

although, naminé's actions of sneaking out of the castle was unacceptable, riku wasn't any better in having a secret relationship with the princess of radiant garden. as instructed by the king and queen of radiant garden, naminé could only be in love if she's with a prince from another kingdom. with a princess and a prince wedded to each other, it would gain another ally for radiant garden and good business of trading goods but the two of them couldn't help it. as frustrating it was for naminé to not being able to come and go as she please, she admired having riku to herself as her personal knight. as the got closer and closer, they developed a romantic interest in each other.

riku pulls his lips away from naminé after they were together for ten seconds. "i love you, naminé," he whispered softly against the princess' lips. "i promise to protect you forever and always."

"i wish we wouldn't have to keep this a secret," naminé placed her hand over riku's hand who was still gently touching her cheek. "it's so unfair that i have to be married to a prince. just imagine if you were a prince.. we'd have a beautiful wedding, a kingdom to ourselves, it would all be so magical."

"i know," riku agreed before wrapping her arms around naminé to embrace her in a hug.

♡♡♡

riku was kind enough to walk the princess to her bedroom. once she made it outside of her bedroom door, naminé wrapped her arms around riku's waist to give him one last hug before getting some sleep.

"goodnight, my princess," riku wrapped his arms around the beautiful princess. "i'll see you in the morning."

"goodnight, my knight in shining armor," naminé pulls away from the masculine knight to look into his eyes. "i love you."

"i love you too," riku smiled, slowly pulling himself away from her body then grabbed her hand to give it a peck before leaving her completely to return to the gates of the castle in guarding them overnight.

naminé silently watched him walked down the halls of the castle and waited until he turned a corner of the hallway to go into her bedroom and shut her door behind her. a deep sigh of love released from her mouth as she relived the moments she had just experienced with riku in her pretty mind. the princess changed from her beautiful light blue off the shoulder ball gown to a white vintage pajama dress to get herself ready for bed. her last moments of being consious was her plopping on her soft full size bed of what felt like a enormous marshmallow and making herself comfortable and cozy to fall asleep peacefully with her handsome personal knight on her mind.

♡


End file.
